Playing the game
by NikitaWriter100
Summary: Michael has feeling for her, she has feelings for him yet when he finds her kissing another man he makes a bad decision!


**Hey guys! Just had an idea for this story, so if you like it, Review! I will update constantly if I get enough reviews!**

Nikita groaned as she rolled out of her bed, thinking it was _way _too early to be going to work this morning. She silently opened the door, the creak waking up her boyfriend. Owen sat up in bed. "What are ou doing? Come back to bed." She sighed. "Owen, you know I have a job to go to." Owen just lay back down in bed. "Whatever." Nikita shook her head, thinking he could care a little more about here then what he was doing already. She made her way down the stairs and heard the phone ring. She frowned, wondering who needed something at 6:30 in the morning. "Hello?" On the other end, she heard a familiar deep voice. "Hey Nikita." She smiled. Of course. "Hi Michael. What do you need?" She smiled when she heard his response. "No, it's what do _you _need. If your car is still in the shop, I can drive you to work…." She shook her head. _Always so persistant!_ "That'd be great. Pick me up in 20 minutes?" "You got it." She smiled and hung up.

As Michael approached her house, he wondered if that big muscled guy was going to be there like last time. He made a face at the thought of Nikita being with anyone else. It was safe to say that he had a _huge _crush on Nikita. Well, every male working at the company did. And it didn't help that she flirted with all of them. He dismissed the thought and put a smile on his face as he rang her doorbell. She immediately opened the door and slipped out. "You look gorgeous,'' Was the first thing he said to her. And she did. Wearing a gray mini skirt with a silky white top and black heels, she looked amazing. She had too. When you wrote and modeled for a fashion magazine, that was basically your job. Nikita smiled at him and let him open the car door for her. "You don't look to shabby yourself." Honestly, he looked great in a pair of faded jeans and a white button down shirt. But it's not like she would ever tell him that. They made some small talk on the way there, and Nikita did notice him staring at her every time she would look away. She was used to it, though, and defiantly not complaining….

Nikita set down her papers as she turned to face the girl behind her. "Hey Alex. Whatcha been doing? I haven't seen you in weeks." Alex smiled at her best friend. "Had do a job in NYC. Just got in tonight!" As the girls chatted, Ryan walked in. "Hey, Nikita, can I see you in the hallway for a second?" She smiled. "Sure!"

Michael walked down the hallway a moment later, expecting Nikita to be in her office talking to Alex about the new romance movie that had just came out. What he didn't expect to see was Ryan and Nikita making out in the hallway. He quickly hid behind the corner and peeked out. Ryan's hands were rubbing her hips and playing with numerous parts of her body as she pressed him against the wall, fingers running through his hair.

His hands balled into fists. All he wanted to do right now was run up and punch Ryan's front teeth out. He forced himself to turn away and tried to forget about it. But he was still angry.

Nikita knocked on Michael's office about an hour later. "Hey Michael, you wanna go out for lunch? He closed his eyes and stood up. "Aren't you a little busy with Ryan?" Nikita groaned. "Michael, please. I told you, I'm not making a commitment with anyone. Let it go!" Michael sat back down. "Well, just tell Ryan to take you home then. And when your boyfriend finds out your cheating on him, I wouldn't want to be you." Nikita sighed. "Michael, if you get so jealous of everyone else, then do something about it." She turned to leave. Michael got up and grabbed her arms, slamming her against the wall. "Ow!" She cried. "You're right," he said. "I will do something about it…."

**This WILL be a Mikita story, so don't worry! Michael is a bit OC in this chapter, but so is Nikita, so, whatever…. Review!**


End file.
